Only You
by yakushino
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, seorang gadis remaja yang bimbang karena teman-temannya yang sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing. Dia memutuskan untuk menghibur dirinya, tentunya, dengan caranya sendiri. Berhasilkah?


Naruto – Only You

"_If there is a way to burn our feeling…" – Anonymous_

(dimohon untuk mendengarkan lagu dari Kenichi Suzumura - Only You ketika membaca cerita berikut)

Setting: AU, slightly different from their real personality.

Air hujan yang terus menerus turun dari langit itu seolah-olah mengejekku hari ini. Sebenarnya aku ingin pergi keluar untuk menenangkan hatiku yang gundah ini. Aku memang tidak bisa tenang jika aku hanya diam di rumah. Sedangkan aku tidak tahu akan ke mana kakiku melangkah hari ini. Aku memang tidak punya janji untuk bertemu dengan siapa pun hari ini. Aku tahu sampai sekarang aku sendiri itu karena kesalahanku. Aku terlalu pendiam di kelas dan hanya bisa memandang orang yang kusuka dari kejauhan. Iya, aku ini memang payah dalam hal percintaan sehingga tidak ada orang yang menyukaiku. Hampir semua laki-laki yang kukenal tidak pernah menaruh hati padaku, hanya pada teman dekatku saja. Apa aku ini termasuk orang yang malang? Kurasa aku tidak semalang itu.

Aku memang dibilang orang yang terlalu tertutup. Memangnya salah ya? Aku memang tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu hal yang indah seperti Sakura-chan atau lucu seperti Ino-chan. Aku juga tidak bisa melindungi diriku yang lemah ini seperti Temari-chan dari sekolah sebelah atau Tenten-chan. Aku ini segera mencari jati diriku yang sebenarnya. Apa aku bisa membuat seseorang jatuh cinta kepadaku seperti teman-temanku yang lain? Di sekolahku, ada banyak siswa laki-laki yang bisa kukenal. Akan tetapi, tidak ada satu pun yang menganggapku istimewa. Mungkin aku memang kurang cantik.

Menurutku, aku sudah berusaha sebisaku. Aku berolahraga setiap hari dan menggunakan make-up yang mahal. Akan tetapi, tidak ada yang berusaha untuk mendekatiku. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk berbicara dengan berbagai macam siswa. Akan tetapi, itu juga tidak membuahkan hasil. Sudah kuduga, aku akan menghabiskan masa remajaku sendiri. Rasanya sedih sekali mengingat banyak temanku yang sudah jadian akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin ini adalah takdirku. Bahkan, sepupuku yang terbilang kaku dan keras kepala jadian dengan orang yang hampir sama sifatnya dengan dirinya. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas.

Aku sebenarnya suka dengan seseorang. Akan tetapi, aku mengurungkan niatku untuk mengakui perasaanku di depannya, karena aku tahu, yang dia sukai bukanlah aku, melainkan orang terdekatku, Sakura-chan. Entah sudah berapa laki-laki yang takluk kepada kecantikan dan kepintarannya. Aku sebenarnya iri sebagai perempuan. Akan tetapi, dia adalah sahabatku yang paling kusayang. Rasanya bimbang jika aku tiba-tiba menjauh darinya hanya karena laki-laki dan aku juga tidak pernah menyatakan rasa sukaku kepada orang yang kusukai itu. Aku mencoba untuk melupakan laki-laki itu dan fokus untuk menjadi lebih cantik dan pintar darinya. Rasanya alasan seperti ini bisa dibilang konyol dan jika aku memberitahukan hal ini kepada Sakura-chan, pasti dia akan menertawakanku selama 1 minggu.

Ah, rasanya menyebalkan jika mengingat hal itu. Aku ingin segera mengalihkan pikiranku ini. Pokoknya, aku ingin bersenang-senang. Aku ingin melakukannya sendiri walaupun aku tahu jika hal itu sangat mustahil untuk dilakukan mengingat aku terlalu takut untuk pergi sendiri. Aku ingin tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghibur diriku yang payah ini. Aku ingin segera lepas dari jeratan ini. Aku harus bisa, pikirku dengan penuh semangat. Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan berdiri dari tempatku duduk. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke depan dan mengambil payung. Aku segera membuka pintu depan dan berjalan sambil memegang payung hijau bermotif bunga anggrek.

Aku berjalan tanpa arah. Ah, sebaiknya aku pergi ke tempat yang banyak orangnya hari ini. Aku suka mengamati orang walaupun aku sendirian. Aku berjalan menuju pusat perbelanjaan. Di sana, aku melihat orang-orang yang memakai payung berwarna-warni. Jika memandang situasi ini dari atas, pasti seru. Aku segera mencari bangunan yang kira-kira enak untuk melihat pemandangan ke bawah. Aku berjalan pelan menuju restoran yang memiliki 2 lantai dan memesan makanan dan minuman untukku. Kebetulan sekali, hanya ada 1 meja yang kosong. Aku segera menempatinya. Aku merasa ada yang melihatku. Para pengunjung di sini pasti mengira hidupku ini malang sekali sehingga aku sendirian di tempat yang terbilang ramai seperti ini tetapi aku tidak peduli. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menghibur diriku dengan caraku sendiri.

Hal ini ternyata berhasil. Aku tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu. Itu adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan untuk minggu ini. Aku sangat senang sekali sambil menyantap makanan yang hangat itu. Rasanya sungguh menyenangkan sekali. Aku tidak ingin membagi perasaan ini dengan orang lain. Sepertinya aku suka dengan rasa kesendirian ini. Aku mulai nyaman dengan mengamati orang lain. Itu adalah kebahagiaan yang tidak akan pernah kubagi dengan orang lain. Aku memang terbilang egois tetapi aku tidak peduli. Yang kupentingkan hari ini adalah kebahagiaanku.

Samar-samar, kudengar suara yang memanggil namaku. Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, pikirku. Aku segera menghabiskan makanan yang tersedia dan aku melihat kaki yang berdiri di sebelah mejaku. Aku melihat siapa pemiliknya dan orang yang paling tidak ingin kutemui hari ini muncul tiba-tiba.

"Oi, Hinata, kupanggil dari tadi tidak dibalas juga. Kupikir aku salah memanggil orang. Boleh duduk di sini kan? Aku lapar sekali dan tempat ini ramai sekali sampai tidak ada tempat duduk yang kosong. Untung saja aku ketemu denganmu di sini. Jadi aku bisa makan di sini, kan? Boleh ya?" katanya dengan santai.

Urgh, padahal aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya, apalagi di hari seperti ini. Aku ingin sendirian hari ini. Mengapa malah orang yang paling tidak ingin kutemui malah duduk dengan santainya di depanku? Apalagi dia berbicara terus sejak dia duduk di depanku. Aku tidak tahan dengan situasi seperti ini. Aku segera menghabiskan makanan dan berusaha untuk pergi tetapi tanganku dipegang olehnya. Sepertinya dia mencegahku untuk pergi. Apa sih maunya, pikirku dengan wajah yang sedikit takut. Aku kembali ke kursiku sebelumnya dan duduk. Aku memilih untuk diam dalam situasi seperti ini. Toh, dari tadi, dia terus yang bercerita tanpa menanyakan tentang pendapatku.

Pemilik suara yang keras itu dan berambut kuning jabrik itu mengeluh tentang berbagai macam hal. Aku berpura-pura mendengarkan celotehannya sambil melihatnya yang makan dengan cepatnya. Anak laki-laki memang terbilang cepat kalau makan. Aku iri melihatnya. Tunggu dulu, ini bukan waktunya untuk iri. Aku harus memikirkan cara untuk pergi dari tempat ini. Setelah laki-laki itu selesai makan dan kami berdua membayar ke kasir, aku berpura-pura untuk pergi ke toko pakaian dan berpisah dengannya. Akan tetapi, dia ngotot untuk menemaniku hari ini. Aku tidak bisa mengelak dan akhirnya, hari ini, aku menghabiskan waktuku dengannya.

Aku benar-benar capek, entah sudah berapa jam aku bersama dengan orang ini. Hari sudah berganti menjadi malam. Dia berjalan di sampingku sekarang karena dia bersikeras untuk menemaniku pulang. Apa boleh buat, pikirku. Karena dia yang seenaknya mengajakku ke berbagai tempat, aku pulang ke rumah pada jam seperti ini. Dia terus saja berbicara sementara aku mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Perasaan yang kupikir akan hilang jika aku tidak memikirkannya muncul kembali. Wajahku tanpa kusadari berubah menjadi merah merona karena memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Naruto kemudian membangunkanku dari lamunanku.

"Hey, Hinata, kita sudah sampai di depan rumahmu," Naruto tersenyum, "Rasanya cepat sekali, ya."

Aku mengangguk pelan. Rasanya aku ingin lebih lama bersamanya. Apa aku ini terlalu memaksa? Aku melirik ke wajahnya yang terlihat remang-remang. Sepertinya dia memikirkan sesuatu. Kulihat dia menggarukkan kepalanya yang terlihat seperti sapu menurutku.

"Uhm, Naruto-kun, terima kasih sudah menemaniku. Sayonara," kataku dengan lirih. Aku sudah cukup melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu. Untuk hari ini, aku tidak ingin mengingat kejadian apa pun mulai dulu sampai bersamanya sampai hari ini. Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan bergerak menuju ke dalam rumah. Langkahku terhenti. Tanganku seperti menyangkut sesuatu. Aku berpaling ke belakang dan baru sadar jika tanganku dipegang oleh 'biang onar', sebutan anak-anak di kelas mengenai dirinya.

"Uhm, Hinata, ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu."

"Apa?"

"Hmm, Hinata, itu, sebenarnya aku…" lidahnya sepertinya kelu.

"Iya?" jantungku berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya. Apa dia akan bilang kalau dia sudah mengutarakan isi hatinya kepada Sakura-chan? Kumohon, jangan mengatakan hal itu kepadaku sekarang. Hatiku belum siap menerima kenyataan itu. Mataku kupejamkan karena aku tidak mungkin menutup telingaku sekarang.

"Hinata, aku, sebenarnya aku, mulai dulu, menyukai…" Naruto berhenti. Kemudian dia menutup matanya. Seperti dia mempersiapkan diri untuk mengatakan sesuatu hal yang sangat penting. Aku takut mengetahui apa yang dia akan katakan. Aku terus berdoa kepada Tuhan agar aku bisa lari dari situasi ini.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak dulu, Hinata," katanya dengan tegas.

"Eh? Bukannya kamu bilang kamu suka Sakura-chan?" Urgh, bodohnya aku, mengapa aku tidak mengiyakan saja ucapannya?

"Oh, Sakura, sebenarnya aku juga suka Sakura."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Tunggu dulu. Walaupun aku bilang 'suka', itu karena aku mengagumi dia yang terus mengejar Sasuke yang sangat dingin itu dan meluluhkan hati. Ah, tolong lupakan yang bagian terakhir itu, bisa-bisa aku dibunuh oleh Sasuke."

"Eh? Sejak kapan? Sakura dan Sasuke?" aku seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

"He? Bukannya kau juga sudah tahu? Sudah lama sekali kan, satu tahun yang lalu?" Naruto terlihat kebingungan, "Tunggu dulu, ini bukan waktunya membicarakan orang lain. Aku ingin mengetahui perasaanmu kepadaku."

"Eh? Sejak kapan? Kau, aku?" suaraku mirip robot sekarang.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang menggemaskan itu dan tersenyum, "Eto, karena kau tidak pernah mengolok-olokku di kelas, seperti gadis yang lainnya. Lagipula, kau sudah mau berbicara denganku beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kupikir kau membenciku ketika aku mengajakmu berbicara sebelumnya. Aku merasa senang sekali. Dan hari ini, aku bertemu denganmu, di restoran yang kusukai. Aku tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi, Hinata. Kumohon, beri jawabanmu sekarang."

Aku memang bodoh sekali. Kupikir dia sangat menyukai Sakura-chan dan iri kepadanya. Ternyata, Naruto juga…

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai tanda setuju. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan menundukkan kepalaku karena aku berusaha untuk menahan rasa bahagia di hati ini. Tanpa terasa, air mataku jatuh.

Naruto yang khawatir denganku kemudian memelukku. Aku pun memeluknya dengat erat, karena Naruto adalah milikku seorang sekarang.

"_Thank you, for being alive, until now" – Anonymous_

(Ends.)

**Disclaimer:**

Seluruh hal yang berhubungan dengan **Naruto** merupakan milik **author Naruto** itu sendiri, **Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**. Seluruh kejadian terjadi hanyalah **FIKSI BELAKA**. Jika anda menemuinya di dunia nyata, maka bisa dipastikan kalau itu hanyalah **KEBETULAN SAJA**.

**PS: Please support the mangaka by buying the original manga! (^o^)/**

**Title **lagu berasal dari Character Song milik Konami, Tokimeki Memorial Girls' Side 2 (not mine)

**Special Thanks to:**  
**Miss Haruno Aoi~~~** (sorry for not giving you the best present ^^; I am a bad friend, aren't I?)

**Author Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Readers yang baik hati**, entah itu silent atau active readers yang biasa komen di sini~

**Kenichi Suzumura – Only You**


End file.
